Una noche de recuerdos y un bebé
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Fleurmione , Hermione llega a casa para disfrutar de su esposa, Fleur. Recordando como empezó su amor y como nació su hija, la pequeña Alex, una linda bebé.


Drabble dedicado a Alexsauria, amante del Fleurmione que sufre por no tener apenas fandom. Aquí esta un pequeño regalo. Espero que te guste y ganarme una review.

 **Una noche de recuerdos y un bebé**

Ya era tarde. La noche se cernía sobre Puttlove Road y se tintaba con el brillo de las farolas. Estaba cansada, había sido un día duro en el ministerio de Aplicación de Ley Mágica, donde tuvo que solventar un problema de interacción entre magos y muggles que se había alargado más de la cuenta.

Había hecho un encantamiento _levitatum_ a su maletín para evadir el peso de tantos y tantos informes. Le dolía la espalda y los pies de estar todo el día vagando por departamentos gubernamentales como una loca, intentando organizar la participación en una pequeña gran crisis originada por unos gamberros.

Fred y Geore Weasley eran bribones, pero nunca habían sido malas personas. En cambio, que un grupo de cinco delincuentes juveniles se dedique a hechizar las manecillas del Big Ben, convertirlas en pájaros con el encantamiento _Avifors_ , y hacer que se enfrentasen cada vez que se topaban al marca una hora; eso sí que era un problema pernicioso. Aquello fue un delito; demostraron ser unos jóvenes prodigios, pero criminales prodigiosos.

Evadir el Cáliz del Torneo de los Magos era algo tremendamente complicado que casi resultaba imposible. En cambio, tener que hacer que cuatro departamentos aúnen fuerzas para que las manecillas vuelvan a dar la hora sin provocar un infierno en llamas, casi resultó ser digno de aparecer en el _Cantar de Beedle el Bardo._

Sin embargo, todo eso no importaba, ya era fin de semana y aunque adicta al trabajo, ahora tenía otras preocupaciones.

Llegando al 221, se podía ver una casa de dos plantas, con grandes losas de piedra caliza blanquecina, que contrastaba con los escalones acabados en mármol negro. Los apliques de las ventanas y la puerta estaban confeccionados con roble oscuro, dando la apariencia de una clásica casa de barrio inglés. Era hermosa, simple, sin grandes lujos salvo por el extenso jardín trasero que Fleur y ella querían. Ambas huían de los exuberantes lujos y solamente deseaban una casa amplia con un gran jardín donde vivir juntas, plantar un pequeño huerto y poder instalar una piscina en los escasos días de calor.

Así es, Hermione mentía una relación con Fleur Delacour, la hermosa maga francesa que conoció en el torneo de los Tres Magos. A partir de esos momentos, después de arrastrar un sinfín de cartas y correspondencia variada, ambas comenzaron a sentir algo la una por la otra. El inconveniente era que la rubia francesa quería ayudar a Grager y a Harry Potter, pero a la vez deseaba garantizar al seguridad de su hermana. Hermione decidió distanciarse para evitar que la antigua estudiante de Beauxbatons la buscase. Aquello hizo que Felur se acercase a Bill pero cuando este hincó la rodilla para pedirle en matrimonio, la parisina lo rechazó y redobló los esfuerzos para encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Así pues, la rubia tomó a su hermana y la envió con su abuela. Su abuela era una Veela y muy poca gente sería tan insensata como para enfrentarse a una Veela en el bosque encantado de Dalarantis.

Para fortuna, después de buscar cobijo a su hija, ambas amantes se encontraron y todo lo que docenas de cartas intentaron decir sin apenas fortuna, fue dicho cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Después de eso solamente vino el noviazgo, las sonrisas, una boda, su hogar y su familia.

Esa casa era una reminiscencia casi empírica de su amor y lo que pasaron para estar juntas. Al girar la llave y abrir la puerta, la joven de cabello castaño se topó con su esposa, la cual vestía un hermoso camisón de seda color blanco y una bata de lino grueso.

Fleur siempre lucía hermosa, y aquel conjunto le daba una visión efímera y vaporosa que casi provocaba que Hermione diese gracias por su fortuna en la vida. Lo cierto era que ser en parte Veela convertía a su esposa en una hermosa joven de facciones casi perfectas y dulce voz angelical.

-Amor – saludó la parisina al observar a su esposa entrar por la puerta.

La señora Granger siempre llevaba un traje de chaqueta entallado que le daba un porte regio y firme, aunque a su esposa le producía excitación y admiración. Estas casada con una maga prodigio, una piedra importante del ministerio, una heroína inteligente y hermosa; era una cosa digna de alabanza. No obstante, a la rubia le gustaba más pensar en su mujer como una joven hermosa, de piernas preciosas – aun más si usaba tacones, de sonrisa encantadora, de gran corazón, que le robaba besos por las mañanas y caricias por las noches.

-Hola cariño – saludó la joven de cabello pardo mientras se quitaba los tacones y con la varita indicaba al maletín donde tenía que ir – Perdona llegar tarde pero ya sabes que ha ocurrido.

-No pensaba que fuera tan grave – exclamó amorosamente la francesa – Comencé a preocuparme por si había sucedido algo.

Dicho esto, Fleur la tomó del brazo y la acercó al sofá para que descansase, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

-No fue nada, solamente que un encantamiento Avifors permanente convierte el objeto creado en criatura y hay que hablar con dos departamentos – expuso Hermione justo antes de notar las expertas manos de su esposa en su espalda.

Las expertas manos de su mujer arrancaron gemidos de placer a la antigua Gryffindor. Esas manos tenían varios efectos en ella, desde hacerla llegar al éxtasis hasta calmar su tensión.

-Deduzco que te gusta – comentó burlonamente la medio Veela.

-Supone bien, señora Granger-Delacour – le encantaba nombrarla como su esposa y recordarle que ella aceptó llevar en parte su apellido – ¿Y tu?, ¿cómo estas?.

-Bien – responde – Ha estado muy traviesa hoy.

-Siento que me estoy perdiendo su infancia – se queja la encargada ministerial con cierto pesadumbre en su voz.

-No digas eso – la calma su esposa – Estas haciendo cosas importantes y siempre intentas venir temprano. Es la primera vez que llegas tarde desde que antes de dar a luz.

-¿Tu no extrañas trabajar?.

Fleur ahora se había dedicado a impartir clases de traducción y asesoría de criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, ahora tenía otras preocupaciones.

-Sí, pero esto es importante – expuso – Es parte Muggle y parte Veela. Por muy pequeña que sea la parte Veela esta es muy poderosa y sabes que es mejor que una de nosotras este con ella.

-¿Tu crees que será poderosa? – cuestionó la castaña. Ella no entendía muy bien aquello pero, al parecer, si alguien parte Veela se unía con un Muggle, su descendencia asumiría un gran poder de la parte Veela.

-Puede – contestó Fleur – Las Veela transmiten más poder a los Muggle, y tu eres hija de Muggle.

Acercando su rostro al de su esposa, Hermione la besó. Un beso suave, delicado, y cálido. Un beso igual de tierno que el le regalaba todas las veces que recordaba el día en que su hija vino al mundo.

Después de años casadas, ambas sintieron que debían de dar un paso más y traer una vida al mundo. Fleur fue quien llevó en su vientre a la hija de ambas, para ayudar así a que su esposa no truncase su carrera, y hacer realidad el sueño de ser madre.

-Te quiero – dijo la antigua prefecta.

-Yo también, mon amour – susurró en respuesta.

-Adoro cuando hablar en francés – resopló pesadamente Granger. Que su esposa hablase en francés era algo que le excitaba muchísimo y la parisina lo sabía.

-Oui, mon chéri – y después de aquello solamente notó un beso más profundo, denso y necesitado en sus labios.

Un beso de los firmados con deseo, de los que se envían a París de ida sin saber la vuelta. Un baile lenguas más semejante a la necesidad de dos colegiales de amarse. Aquello hubiera ido a más de no ser por un leve llanto procedente de la habitación contigua.

-Nuestro próximo hijo lo tendré yo – afirmó Hermione.

-Primero vayamos a ver a la señorita que nos reclama – dijo la rubia mientras ambas esposas se levantaban.

Se aproximaron a un cuarto que otrora fue el comedor pero que ahora estaba casi reconvertido en la sala de juegos y actividades de su hija. Allí, en una cuna de color añil, movía los pies y las manos un pequeño bebé de ojos azules y mejillas carnosas.

-Hola Alex – susurraba Hermione al ver que su hija estaba despierta.

La pequeña exhaló una risa divertida y emocionada al escuchar la voz de una de sus madres.

-Hola pequeña – dijo Fleur, provocando en su hija aun más emoción.

-Me parece que solamente quería que viniéramos a darle mimos – comentó con voz payasa y jocosa la antigua Gryffindor, al tiempo que tomaba en sus brazos a su pequeña.

-Sí, es una caprichosa y bella señorita – añadió la antigua Beauxbatons al tiempo que atrapaba en su boca una de las rellenas mejillas de su hija – Que mejillas tan ricas.

-Te quiero, Alex – dijo la castaña.

-Yo también te quiero, hija – añadió la rubia, haciendo que su esposa la mirase fijamente.

-¿Sabes, Fleur? – una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras su hija fujaba con el collar de su cuello – No podía ser más feliz.

 **FIN**

Cada review salva a un gatito


End file.
